Modyfikacje
Modyfikacje (skr. Mody) – pliki, dzięki którym możemy zmodyfikować naszą grę. Można je pobrać z Steam Workshop lub forum Klei. Modyfikacje dzielą się na takie, które modyfikują istniejące już elementy gry oraz na dodające nowe elementy. Oto alfabetyczna lista popularnych modów: Don't Starve A *[[Additional Structures (mod)|'Additional Structures']] - modyfikacja, która dodaje do gry kilka nowych, możliwych do skonstruowania struktur. * [[Additional Equipment (mod)|'Additional Equipment']] - modyfikacja, która dodaje do gry kilka nowych, możliwych do skonstruowania zbroi, hełmów i broni. * Always On Status - Wyświetla zdrowie, głód i psychikę na dole ekranu w formie pasków lub pasków pod sercem reprezentującym zdrowie, pod żołądkiem reprezentującym głód i pod mózgiem reprezentującym zdrowie psychiczne. Pokazuje temperaturę otoczenia. Także pokazuje niegrzeczność. Żeby wybrać czy wolimy pierwszą wersję czy drugą należy po prostu wybrać odpowiedni plik. Pierwsze archiwum zawiera folder z paskami pod ikonami, drugi natomiast małe paski na dole nad ekwipunkiem. Trzecie archiwum z folderem daje ten sam efekt co drugi folder jednak w tym zdrowie jest bardziej wysunięte do góry. Czwarty zawiera tylko powiększone paski. *'Ash Fertilizer' - Pozwala na nawożenie farm lub roślin za pomocą popiołu i dodaje nową farmę zrobioną z popiołu. B *[[Backpack and Amulet Slots (Mod)|'Backpack Mod ']] - Dodaje specjalny, czwarty slot na plecaki, dzięki któremu możemy nosić i zbroję i plecak. * Backpack and Amulet Slots - Dodaje dwa specjalne sloty na amulet i plecak. *'Beefalo milk and cheese' - mod dodający mleko możliwe do pozyskania z bawołów oraz przepisy wykorzystujące ten produkt. *'Books Mod -' Pozwala każdej postaci robić książki. * [[Bee Nice|'Bee Nice']] - Mod dodający zastosowanie do kapelusza pszczelarza. Od teraz gdy mamy go na głowie , i zbierzemy miód z ula pszczoły na nas nie wylecą. Kompatybilne z modem Fish Farm. C *'Camp Cuisine -' Ta modyfikacja jest specjalnie dla kuchcików. Dodaje aż 14 nowych potraw dla Garnka! *'Character Wilton-' Dodaje do gry Wilton'a. Nie musi jeść, ma bardzo małe statystyki - 35 zdrowia psychicznego i życia. Zaczyna z Kościanym Boomerangiem i Kościanym okiem w ekwipunku. *'Check and Mate' - modyfikacja pozwalające stworzenie przekładni i zepsutego mechanicznego, bez potrzeby zejścia do ruin. *'Chester Choice' - modyfikacja dodająca trzy nowe rodzaje Chesterów. *'Chocolate' - Dodaje do gry czekoladę oraz nowe przepisy z nią związane. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Clementine (season 1)' - dodaje do gry nową postać, Clementine. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Craftable Dubloons - '''Modyfikacja umożliwiająca stworzenie Dubloonów. Tylko *'Craftable Gramophone - Modyfikacja jest o tyle fajna, że pozwala dodać Fonograf Maxwella do stworzenia przez gracza! * '''Craftable Uncraftables! '-' Pozwala tworzyć takie przedmioty jak Tam O' Shanter, brodę czy mandragorę. D *'Dark link - modyfikacja dodająca do gry Bena Drowned znanego z creepypast oraz jego miecz. ' *'Dawnbreak' - Dodaje do cyklu dnia i nocy ranek; *'Diamond Sword' - Dodaje do gry diamentowy miecz; *'Diggable Reeds' - Pozwala wykopać i przesadzić trzcinę. Trzcinę da się posadzić tylko na darni bagiennej. Wymaga nawozu tak jak trawa; *'DisplayFoodValues ' - Kiedy najedziemy kursorem na jakiekolwiek jedzenie (oraz maść, miodowy okład, gruczoł pająka) pokazuje ile leczy zdrowia, głodu i zdrowia psychicznego; *'Divine Rapier v0.2 - modyfikacja dodająca do gry nowy miecz;' *'Dr. Wave' - Dodaje nową postać; Dr. Wave. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Dusk and Night Music' - dodaje do gry unikalną muzykę podczas zmierzchu i nocy. E *'Emeralds'- Dodaje do gry nowy surowiec, nowe wytwarzalne przedmioty o nowych właściwościach. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. F *'Fast Moving' - modyfikacja umożliwiająca nam szybsze chodzenie po mapie *'Freezer' - modyfikacja dodająca zamrażarkę do gry. *'Friendly Slurper' - modyfikacja dodająca do gry Kościane Oczy pozwalające na posiadanie własnych Ślizgaczy. *'First person mod' - zmienia widok z trzeciej osoby na pierwszą. *'Foxy ' - dodaje do gry nową postać: Foxy'ego z gry Five Nights At Freddy's. *Fred flinston - dodaje nową postać. Ma maczuge Bam Bam zadającą ok.60pkt obrażeń. G *'Gem Swords' - Dodaje do gry miecze wytwarzane z klejnotów. *'Gem Rocks' - Dodaje do gry skały, z których łupem są klejnoty. *'Gem Tools mod' - Dodaje do gry narzędzia z kamieni szlachetnych. *'Grounded Camera' - To modyfikacja, która pozwala nam na widok z perspektywy naziemnej. *'Golden Spear' - Dodaje do gry złotą włócznie, która posiada 2 razy większą wytrzymałość niż zwykła i zadaje o 2 punkty więc niż normalna włócznia. *'Gollum '- Dodaje nową postać; Gollum. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a oraz Kuloslav'a. *'Greater Glommer' - Usprawnia pasywne stworzenie - Glommera. H *'Haruz mod -' - Dodaje nową postać - Haruza z psimi uszami i ogonem. I *'Infected Creatures' - Mod zmienia wygląd niektórych stworzeń i zmienia łup. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Issac' - Modyfikacja dodająca nową postać, która to jest nawiązaniem do gry The Binding Of Issac. *'Islands' - Dodaje do gry dwa nowe generatory map, które wytwarzają świat z dużą ilością wysp połączonych tunelami robaka. K * [[Koalefants Family (mod)|'Koalefants Family']] - Mod dodaje małe koalefanty do gry i możliwość ich hodowli. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratorów wiki; Mr. Hastings'a i Brainy. L *'Laxative' - Dodaje do gry środek przeczyszczający. M *'Madman's Fighting Pack' - Pozwala na stworzenie nowych zbroi, oraz broni. Mianowicie 4 nowe miecze, 2 zbroje, i jedną maczugę. Tworzy się je w zakładce "Walka". *'Magic horn' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry wiele nowych rogów, które posiadają ciekawe właściwości. *'Mastema' - Modyfikacja pozwalająca grać Mastemą, czyli adeptem samej magi koszmaru! Potrafi tworzyć swoje unikatowe, przedmioty z tulecytu. *[[Meteors! (mod)|'Meteors!']] - modyfikacja dodająca do Don't Starve znane nam z Don't Starve: Razem - meteoryty. *'Miniature Tipi' - modyfikacja dodająca do gry tipi działające na podobnej zasadzie co przybudówka; *'Miniature Yurt ' - modyfikacja dodająca do gry jurtę działającą na podobnej zasadzie co namiot; *'Minimap Hud' - Modyfikacja dodająca nam minimapę. *'More Realistic Honey - modyfikacja zmieniająca mechanikę gnicia miodu, nie psuje się on, a krystalizuje'' *'Multiplayer Local Coop : 3 players shared screen' - Modyfikacja, dzięki której można grać we trzech na jednym monitorze. *'Mystery Kids' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry 4 nowe postacie, które są wzorowane na postaciach z seriali. *'Merm Fashion' - Modyfikacja, która wprowadza spotkanie Mermów z różnymi nakryciami głowy. *[[More Plantables (mod)|'More Plantables']] – Modyfikacja wprowadzająca do gry znaczne zmiany związane z roślinami. N *'Not quite Pyro' - Modyfikacja autorstwa Mr.Hastingsa i Kuloslava. Dodaje do gry nową postać Pyro. O *'OPcane - 'Laska otrzymuje właściwości siekiery, kilofa i łopaty. Przyspiesza też znacznie postać. *'Ornamented Vase' - Dodaje do gry nową strukturę. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Original Eyebrella' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry możliwość stworzenia starej wersji Ocznej parasolki. P *'Path Lights - modyfikacja, która dodaje światła przydrożne w czterech kolorach.' *'Potion Mod - '''Jak sama nazwa może wskazywać, modyfikacja dodaje mikstury. Istnieje ich bardzo dużo. *'Pumpkin Lord' - dodaje do gry nowe wytwarzalne stworzenie obronne. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Puppy Princess' - mod dodaje nową postać gry; Puppy Princess oraz szeroką gamę przedmiotów i ulepszeń. R *'RPG HUD - Modyfikacja urozmaicająca naszą rozgrywkę. Dzięki niej możemy zwiększyć miejsce w pojemnikach (Skrzynkach i lodówkach), a niektóre wersję, oprócz powiększenia miejsca w pojemnikach, zwiększa miejsce w ekwipunku; *Realistic Trees - modyfikacja, dzięki której świerki otrzymują nowy łup w postaci patyków. ' S *'Santa Mod' - Ta modyfikacja dodaje do gry 3 nowe ubrania w stylu Mikołaja i zmienia trochę wygląd Wilsona. *'Sir Daniel Fortesque' - Mod dodaje na nową postać. Sir Daniela Fortesque z gry Madievil! Modyfikacja została stworzona przez użytkownika naszej wiki oraz jej administratora. Twórcą jest Mr. Hastings. *'Sollyz Character' - Dodaje nową postać - Sollyz z kocimi uszami i ogonem. *'Spider Blade' - dodaje do gry nowy łup oraz nową wytwarzalną broń. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. * [[Steam Biome (Mod)|'Steam Biome']] - dodaje do gry nowy biom w ruinach, przedmioty, struktury i stworzenia. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez Kuloslav'a oraz administratora wiki, Mr. Hastings'a. *'Steam & Punk' - mod dodaje do gry wiele nowych przedmiotów, nowy łup i pety. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Storm Cellar' - Dodaje do gry piwniczkę, która ma bardzo dużą pojemność. *'Summons' - Dodaje możliwość tworzenia przyjaznych klonów, psów gończych, drzewców, a także latającego płomyczka. Każda postać może sobie również przyprawić brodę. T *'Testing tools and cheat keys' '-''' Klikając F1 włącza nam specjalną opcję, dzięki której możemy spawnować wszystkie przedmioty i stworzenia. Dodaje skróty klawiszowe odpowiadające za: spawn, zmianę pogody, zmianę pory roku itp. *'This Is Lucy - '''Każdej postaci daje na początek siekierę przypominającą Lucy, jednak ta nazywa się "A horrible... axe". Gdy postać ją ocenia mówi "Siekiera z tajemniczym magicznym efektem". Założenie jej przypomina użycie Gwiezdnego berła. Słychać wtedy krzyk Żywej kłody. Siekiera szybko ścina drzewa. Gdy nią ścinamy słyszymy dźwięk Człowieka Orkiestry. Siekiera wypuszcza iskierki, a podczas ścinania drzew również słychać krzyk Żywej kłody. *'Thunder Party' - Modyfikacja dodająca nowe postacie, zjawiska, stworzenia oraz przedmioty do świata Don't Starve. *'Tiny Alchemy Powers Synthisis' - mod dodający szeroką gamę przedmiotów, struktur, receptur oraz zmian w generacji świata. *'Too Many Items' - Modyfikacja umożliwiająca zdobycie jakich kolwiek rzeczy, zrespienie jakiegoś moba i wybudowanie danej struktury. U *Unlock all released characters' - Odblokowuje wszystkie postacie w grze. *'UP & Away ' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry postać Winnie oraz możliwość podróżowania do podniebnego królestwa. W *'Waverly the Bewitched' - modyfikacja dodająca do gry postać Waverly. Jest ona wiedźmą, która potrafi przywoływać stwory do pomocy. *'Weston' - to modyfikacja, która wprowadza nam do gry nową postać - wędrującego kaktusa. *'Where's My Beefalo - to modyfikacja, która pokazuje na mapie bawoły.' *'Where's My Giants?-' - to modyfikacja która pokazuje giganty na mapie. *'Where's Rabbit Hole' - to modyfikacja, która pokazuje nam na minimapie, gdzie znajdują się królicze nory. *'William J. Danninghar - modyfikacja dodająca do gry nową postać;' *'Wilsdow' - modyfikacja dodająca kuzynkę Webbera - czarną wdowę o imieniu Wilsdow. *'Wilson's Cabin' - modyfikacja wprowadzająca do gry dom. *'Wloe' - dodaje do gry nową postać; Wloe. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a oraz Kuloslava. *'Wolfgang Classic-' modyfikacja zmieniająca cechy i statystyki Wolfganga. *'Working Signposts -''' to modyfikacja, która pozwala nam pisać na tabliczkach. *'Writhe -' to modyfikacja, która wprowadza nam do gry nową postać - chłopca-halucynację. *'Wurbert -' to modyfikacja, która wprowadza nam do gry nową postać - bałwanka o imieniu Wurbert. Z *'Zainfekowane stworzenia - modyfikacja zmieniająca w Don't Starve niektóre stworzenia oraz ich łupy. Modyfikacja została stworzona, aby nadać dodatkowego, mrocznego klimatu do świata gry. Oznacza to, iż mod nie zmienia zachowania, czy też działania tych stworzeń. ' Don't Starve Razem E *'Extended Indicators WIP -' mod optymalizujący wyświetlanie się ikony gracza. Galeria IK.png|Nowa ikona w modyfikacji "Backpack mod" SC2.png|Opis używania modyfikacji "Testing tools" Sc3.png|Pokaz spawnowania modyfikacją "Testing tools" Sc1.png|Narzędzia w "Testing tools" Moment założenia siekiery.png|Moment założenia siekiery Ikony.png|Ikony w modyfikacji "Always On Status" Wendy korzystająca z książki.png|Wendy korzystająca z książki dzięki modyfikacji "Books Mod" Wykopana trzcina.png|Wykopana trzcina Róg zimy.png|Róg zimy w modyfikacji Magic Horn Kategoria:Modyfikacje